Schwarz's Villa White
by Joist
Summary: Schwarz is on vacation, and the Weiss Kittens are their neighbors! "Love thy neighbor," Farfie says! "…and love thy Crawford," says Schuldich. Poor Weiss. Poor Bradley. Now things are a bit…yellow (like yellow snow). yaoi
1. Villa Yellow Snow

Schwarz's Villa White

By: Joist (With some help from Dani-san! AKA Bombay Kitty)

AN: …Made at 11:50 in the morn' when we had been up since…like…3:00 AM. Yeah. Beware for OOC Nagi…and even-more-insane-than-ever Farfie! ^_^;; Oh, and Schuldich who has a school-girl crush on Crawford! *gushes*

Dani: SNOOGLE!

Summary: Schwarz is on a winter-y vacation; unfortunately, the Weiss Kittens are their neighbors! "Love thy neighbor," Farfie says! "…and love thy Crawford," says Schuldich. Poor Weiss. Poor Bradley. Now things are a bit…yellow (like yellow snow). *yaoi*

Disclaimer: We don't own Weiss Kreuz! DON'T SUE US, TAKEHITO-SAN! WE LOVE YOU~!!

~*~

_Chapter 1: Villa Yellow Snow!_

"Are we there yet?"

"Stop asking!"

"Are we there yet?"

"Be quiet, Schuldich!"

~Are we-…~

"Don't even THINK it!"

The car was silent for a few moments…

"I need to go to the bathroom."

Crawford gripped the steering wheel even tighter than he already was – if that was possibly. Streaks of white lightning appeared in between his knuckles; he clenched his teeth, telling himself over and over in his mind NOT to turn around and NOT to stop the car…

"Br~adley, when are we gonna get there?" Schuldich whimpered from the back seat, poking his head in between the two front seats and making little crying noses in Crawford's ear. "I'm getting cramped and restless and I need to take a piss and Farf found the box where we're keeping his knives!"

Crawford twitched, and swatted Schuldich swiftly on the head to get him to sit back down and stop screaming in his ear. Schuldich whined.

"You hit me!"

"You deserved it. Sit down and be quiet. We'll be there in less than five minutes. See- there's SNOW. The cabin is in the SNOW. It makes sense, _doesn't it?"_

Schuldich mumbled something under his breath. Something in German. Something that didn't sound nice. He scooted away from Farfarello, who was playing with one of the knives he managed to take out, and was staring at Schuldich's hair longingly. "Freak," he mumbled. Farfarello laughed.

"BRAD—"

"We're here."

Schuldich fumbled with the lock on the door, and at long last freed himself from the confinements of the car. He stood in the snow for a moment, surveying the area of silence and…white; then he bounded off.

"Schuldich, the cabin's the other way," Nagi called after him.

"Too – far," Schuldich shouted behind his shoulder. ~And I've got things to do!~ he added in his mind, and he disappeared behind a clump of trees.

He didn't come back until late at night, when everyone was asleep.

~*~

The next morning, Crawford decided to survey the area of the cabin, making sure there were no spies and such surrounding them. And as he walked, he met an indentation in the snow. …Yellow snow.

He twitched slightly. Well, he wasn't stupid, so he KNEW what this was. "Schuldich, you idiot," he hissed under his breath. The cabin was less than 20 feet away! "'Too far,' he says," Crawford said sarcastically. "Too far my—" He stopped when he realized the "Yellow Snow" formed words:

Schuldich.

Well, no there were no doubts of who had "vandalized" the snow!

Crawford kept walking, then stopped – again. There was more written on the snow; in yellow, of course. "Disgusting," Crawford hissed. This time the supposed urine made a heart in the white. Another twitch. He kept walking, faster. Until he was stopped, yet again. 

This time it spelled **Bradley**. 

Another twitch.

Schuldich [Heart] Bradley…

His eye was in wild spasms by now. A bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face. He promptly turned, and fled back to the cabin. He rushed up the stairs to Schuldich's room, and threw open the door.

"Vandalizing the property o this cabin will not be tolerated Schuldich! Especially if you value your _hair_. You have no shame, do you? That is not only disgusting, but bad for the environment! Urine smells when it's in snow, you fool." He glared murderously at the red-headed German…who was lying on his bed. Asleep.

Another twitch.

What a fun vacation this would be.

~*~

AN: Hee hee! Next chapter… _Villa White_! (AKA Weiss comes into the picture!) Review! :)


	2. Villa White AKA Weiss is Shoved into the...

Schwarz's Villa White

By: Joist (With help from Dani-san! AKA Bombay Kitty)

AN: Hope you liked the last chapter. ^_^;; This time Weiss jumps into the picture! Oh yeah!

Disclaimer: Neither Ricci (Joist) nor Dani (Bombay Kitty) own Weiss Kreuz, and they do not claim to. This is just a fan-made fanfic, with the purpose to bring entertainment to themselves and the public! DON'T SUE, TAKEHITO-SAN!

~*~

_Chapter 2: Villa White!_

It was mid-morning, 10:00 AM to be precise, and Crawford and Nagi were in the kitchen enjoying breakfast – courtesy of the youngest member. Farfarello was still in the storage-room, which had been reverted to a large cube with … walls and a bed; Schuldich was still sleeping in his upstairs room.

"The cabin near us is supposed to get occupied today," Nagi informed Schwarz's leader. Crawford noticed that the boy was obviously prompting at something, and he bit. He was curious as to who their new neighbors were going to be, anyway. Not like they'd have anything to do with them, but he had to make sure Schwarz wouldn't be targeted for anything.

"Who's moving in?" 

Nagi stabbed his spoon in and out of the milk in his cereal bowl. "Err… Well…" Crawford arched an eyebrow, waiting for the boy to continue and finish. 

"Weiss," Nagi stated flatly.

Crawford fought to swallow his coffee before spitting it out. After it went down, a bit painfully, he turned icily to Nagi. "_Weiss_?" he said, his glasses catching some of the light. "What do you mean?" Weiss…their enemies…living next to them. It was too unreal. The boy had to be kidding.

Nagi bit his lip, pouting in a way only a teenager (and Schuldich) could for having to re-explain himself. "Weiss, as in that assassin group that works in that stupid flower-shop, is going to be our new neighbors, Crawford. What are we going to do about it?"

The American pondered on that re-explained bit of information for a little while, before he answered calmly, "We'll do nothing. They're just enjoying vacation, as are we. There will be no hostility." He continued to drink his coffee and read his imported American "Times" magazine as if this was nothing out of the ordinary.

The Japanese boy furrowed his eyebrows, but didn't question Crawford's reasoning. He was right, after all.

And at that moment, Schuldich bounded down the stairs, almost tripping and falling over his own two feet, and skidded into the hallway. He didn't stop in time though, and ran into Crawford – who was holding his coffee mug in the air – and ended up in his lap. And coffee ended up all over Schuldich's hair.

Nagi stood up immediately and exited the room.

"What the HELL are you doing, Schuldich?" Crawford demanded, glaring at the red-head who was sprawled over his lap.

"Not that I don't…appreciate this position…" Schuldich said in a strained voice, "but…my hair…my beautiful hair~!!" He sat on the floor and stroked his locks. "You'll be dry soon, hair, don't worry," he whimpered.

"Freak," Nagi muttered as he peeked through the door. "I let Farfarello outside. Umm…maybe he'll kill our neighbors or something." There was silence. "On accident, I meant," he said, chuckling nervously. "Yeah…accident…"

Schuldich looked at Nagi, and rose to his feet suddenly. "That reminds me of why I came down in this ungodly hour!" He  kept his hands on his hair. "Weiss is moving in next to us! I saw them from my window. If you don't believe me, check it out for yourself."

Nagi and Crawford were both about to respond, when they heard a scream coming from outside:

"_LOVE THY NEIGHBOR~!_"

The trio of Schwarz blinked, looking at each other. Nagi and Crawford ran outside, Schuldich ran upstairs to take a shower.

*

"Watch out!"

"Schwarz is attacking us!"

"DUCK!"

"Shi-NE!"

Weiss, who had been moving their suitcases in from the car to their cabin, and wondering why they weren't informed that there was a newly built cabin next to theirs, was currently sprawled on the snow, covering their heads from a flurry of snowballs coming from said new cabin.

High-pitched screams of "Aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy-aiy~!" could be heard, which was more scary than the bombardment of snow itself.

As a snowball began to whiz through the air, Ken took a suitcase and held it in front of him. Go former-goalie instincts!

Strangely though, the snowball stuck to the suitcase. Ken looked over the edge carefully, and his eyes widened. There was a knife stuck in the suitcase, snow surrounding it. "We're all gonna DIE!" he shouted.

"That's MY suitcase, Ken!" Yohji yelled from his position on the floor, near the stairs at the entrance of the cabin. "And what the—"

"Farfarello, don't put knives in the damn snowballs!" a baritone voice rang over the plain of snow, and the four men of Weiss looked up. What they saw was a sight they'd never though they'd see (try saying that 5 times fast).

Crawford, AKA Oracle, and Nagi Naoe AKA Prodigy of SCHWARZ were pinning down their fellow teammate – Farfarello, AKA Berserker!

"What the _hell_ is going on!?" Ken yelped, standing and raising his arms as if he had his claws on them. He had a good left-hook, if he would get to use it.

"That's what I want to know," Aya growled, leaning for his suitcase and opening the side, which held his katana. He walked over to Crawford and Nagi, and Farfarello, whose hands were being tied behind his back with a belt – presumably Crawford's.

"What are you doing here?" Aya demanded, sticking the tip of his sword in Oracle's chest.

The man brushed it away. "We're enjoying a rare holiday – go away. Sorry for this fool, but that's all I have to say. We're not going to kill you. Not yet." He tightened Farfarello's hands, then dragged up by the remaining leather. He pushed him towards the direction of their own cabin, Nagi keeping Farfarello from unbuckling his hands. 

Weiss looked at them leave.

"Well…that was…interesting…"

*

Back in Schwarz's cabin, Schuldich was just coming downstairs with a towel around his hair, and loosely around his waist. Noticing that Crawford and Nagi were sedating Farfarello, and stuffing him in his room, he grinned. "Ha! I was right, wasn't I? Weiss is our neighbors!" He cackled. "This is sweet, and easy!" He punched something invisible.

Crawford glared at him. "We already knew of these arrangements; and get some clothes on."

Schuldich stuck his tongue out at him, but did as he asked.

~*~

AN: Okay, so not so funny. Next chapter will be though! :) Review!


End file.
